1. Field of Invention
My present invention relates to a method of combining relatively inexpensive, readily available, renewable liquids together with fossil fuel to result in affordable, available, emission reducing fuel to be used in regular mass-produced internal combustion engines already manufactured and in the possession of consumers.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,308 (Sullivan) and 5,997,591 and Japanese Patent JP55108492
Although all teach that oil or acetone in combination with water produce fuel compositions that reduce pollution, none actually combined all of the elements in the right proportions and with the appropriate additional additive to make the invention usable to a consumer, without engine damage and at a lower cost than the original fuel cost. My invention results in a low-cost, emission free, plentiful fuel which would end dependence on foreign oil immediately.